


Mommy Issues

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Failed attempt at humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dowoo is implied, jaehyun trying to woo taeyong in a different way, jungwoo is mentioned, taeyong assumes stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: Taeyong thinks his crush likes his mom. Oh, right, they're neighbors too.





	Mommy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here's a new fluuuuffy jaeyong fic to make up for the last one! I got the idea from twitter, my friend started to talk about how one member would be like when he's trying to woo you, and now I ended up writing this! I hope you guys enjoy, and leave comments down below!! Talk to me on twt: @cottonjaes !

“Hey, I’m heading out now!” Taeyong shouts from the front door as he slips his shoes on, combing his hair lightly with his fingers before turning the knob. He’s about to step outside, but decides to stop for a little when he hears footsteps treading down the hallway. Taeyong smiles to himself and braces his cheeks for light kisses that are about to come.

Soft, slender hands find their way on Taeyong’s face, pulling his head down for her to reach him. He’s not really tall, but she’s where he got his genes for being short, he thinks. Lips land on his left cheek and Taeyong laughs because he knows his mom’s a little _too_ dramatic for a mother who has a son graduating from high school in ten months. “Hey, I’m going to be late.” He says, but not before wrapping his rather thin arms around his mother’s waist.

She untangles herself away from him, and Taeyong finally sees his favorite smile; “You’re going to do well today, Taeyong-ah.”

Taeyong smiles and plants a kiss on her forehead before waving her a small goodbye. He finally steps out of the house and takes no more than five steps before he looks back again, only to see his mother holding the door slightly open, motioning him to go on and head to school. He sends her a flying kiss and walks down the road, not failing to notice the moving trucks parked outside the house beside theirs.

_Huh, Doyoung’s family must have finally sold the house then,_ he thinks to himself. _I wonder who moved in?_

* * *

 

“So you guys finally sold the house, huh?” Taeyong brings the topic up as he and Doyoung find their way to their classrooms. It’s a miracle that there isn’t a swarm of people—scratch that, a swarm of girls standing in the hallways, waiting for a new boy toy to strut down and snatch their hearts away from them. Usually, the halls would be filled with murmurs and occasional shrieks from the ladies as the guys start to arrive.

“Yeah, Dad sold it to a family who just came back from the States, I think. He mentioned their kid’s enrolling this year here.” Taeyong nods in response and is about to ask Doyoung about his summer in Gyeonggi when he stops abruptly, taken aback by the people outside of his classroom. He’s confused; the last time he checked, no one from his class this year seemed to be worthy to ogle at (well, except for him, of course, but he’s not inside the room so it doesn’t make sense).

Doyoung chuckles, knowing how Taeyong hates squeezing his small frame through a swarm of people. He pats his friend’s back, offering him a mixture of comfort and mockery. “Good luck, Yong. Try not to get caught in the middle.” Taeyong gruntles, glaring at his friend’s retreating figure, “So much for the support,” he murmurs.

He finally makes his way through the crowd, with nothing but his hair ruined (a little) and finally sees the object of attention seated beside the only empty seat left in class. Taeyong runs his fingers through his hair, attempting to at least fix it a little before he makes his way for the seat because _god, this new kid literally just took my breath away._

As soon as he’s seated, Taeyong immediately looks at his seatmate and notices that he’s much more perfect up close. With dark brown eyes that he’d willingly drown in, cheeks that look really squishy he wants to poke one of them to test just how squishy they are, a jawline that’s cut into a very fine one, Taeyong’s starting to get tempted to actually trace his finger along it, lips that are plump, and lightly shaded in pink, just the way he likes it, and dark brown hair that compliments his milky white skin very well and looks really _really_ soft, Taeyong wants to run his fingers through them  and god, Taeyong’s not the most religious man out there but he thinks God has spent a lot of time perfecting this seemingly human being beside him. (He’s not sure if he’s really human, you know, Taeyong has his doubts with people who look _this_ good.)

Taeyong snaps out of it when he sees a faint blush creeping into the new kid’s cheeks and sits up straight at once when he realizes what he’s done. He looks right ahead of him, refusing to glance back at his seatmate because of the embarrassment he feels for himself right now. It’s awkwardly quiet for a few minutes, then his seatmate decides to break the ice.

“Is there anything on my face? I’m sorry, I haven’t had the chance to fix myself up properly, my stuff’s still not with me and I had to make do of whatever my mom had in her purse.” Taeyong is fazed: he’s still trying to sink in the fact that this man, right here, isn’t well groomed today?

“Holy shit, are you kidding? You look fucking gorgeous.” Taeyong’s hands land on his mouth straightaway, eyes growing a little larger than usual. He could feel the stares coming from his other classmates because he just said the most embarrassing thing he could ever say to a new kid. He looks at him slowly, thinking of possible apologies and ways on how to redeem himself when his seatmate replies shyly, “Thank you.”

God, Taeyong is about to combust. The man in front of him is smiling at him, and he owns the world’s most _adorable_ dimples so deep Taeyong wants to bury his heart in it. He’s then offered a hand shake by the one and only, the one who now owns Taeyong’s second favorite smile in the world.

“I’m Jung Jaehyun.”

* * *

 

It takes no more than three weeks before Jaehyun and Taeyong are attached to the hip. The fact that they’re seatmates helps their _friendship_ grow and nurture. They’re partners in every activity, every project, every paper given and honestly? Taeyong isn’t complaining. They get along so well, Doyoung’s starting to gag whenever they’re together.

Taeyong learns something new about Jaehyun everyday; he makes sure to ask Jaehyun at least one question per day, _not_ because he has a crush on him, but because he just wants to get to know him better as _friends._ Yup, for their friendship.

(Although Doyoung snorted when Taeyong explained why to him as to why he asked Jaehyun what his favorite book was when he overheard their conversation once, commenting on the fact that Taeyong doesn’t even know his favorite color, considering he’s his best friend. Taeyong just made him shut up.)

“Hey, can I walk home with you today?” Jaehyun asks him after their last period while Taeyong was neatly placing his books inside his bag. “Sure, where do you live?”

“Oh, not far from here. I know the way, just that it’d be nicer to walk home with someone.”

Taeyong fights to hide his blush. “O-okay. Why are you walking home today?”

“Just…wanted to know something.” Jaehyun smiles. “Let’s go?”

The walk was nothing but quiet, although the silence didn’t feel awkward, Taeyong notes; rather, he feels it’s much more romantic (to him) this way: they’re walking side-by-side with occasional bumping of arms and hands that brush against each other with soft smiles and chuckles and apologies that are mumbled shyly when they walk too close to each other.

“I live around here.” Jaehyun says as they stand in front of the village’s gate.

“Oh, me too!” Taeyong grins, his mind all messed up inside because he’s thinking of all the possible things he and Jaehyun could do knowing they live in what Taeyong assumes, just a few blocks from each other.

“I’ll walk you home then?” The taller offers, and Taeyong can’t help smile at Jaehyun right now. He nods in response and is about to walk ahead to hide his blushing face when he feels Jaehyun’s hand on his lower back as he begins to walk.

_Can he let me fucking breathe?_ Taeyong closes his eyes for a second and inhales sharply in an attempt to calm himself. They walk all the way down to Taeyong’s house with Jaehyun’s hand never leaving its position and god, all Taeyong wants to do now is scream. He stops in front of their porch and turns to face Jaehyun, “Here we are!”

“You live here?” He’s confused to see Jaehyun’s shocked expression upon learning that Taeyong’s lives here. “Yeah, why?”

“Taeyong, I live right over there.” Jaehyun points to the very same house Doyoung used to live in.

Taeyong feels as if he won the jackpot.

* * *

 

Okay.

Maybe not the jackpot.

Why, would one ask, would Taeyong not consider the fact that his crush lives _just_ a few steps away from him a jackpot? Why would Taeyong not like the fact that Jaehyun comes by and hangs out at his house, casually talking to his mom while baking cookies, cooking dinner, and a whole lot of _random_ stuff Taeyong can’t even begin count with his fingers?

Well, Jaehyun has been coming over _every single day_ since he found out they lived right next to each other. For the first few days, Jaehyun would often wait in the living room for Taeyong before they’d both head up to Taeyong’s room or help out his mom in the kitchen. Taeyong likes it, of course. He gets to spend time with his two favorite people (no offense, Doyoung), but things just got a _little_ weird when Taeyong had to stay in school for dance practice.

After hours of non-stop, rigorous training, Taeyong just wanted to head straight home, eat what his mom had prepared for him, maybe ask for a tight embrace or two, and flop down on his warm, cozy bed. Taeyong had his night all planned out and just thinking of it made him sigh in relief.

But what Taeyong didn’t expect was to see Jaehyun in his house, giggling over something with his mom.

Of course, he brushed it away on the first time it happened; Taeyong thought it would be an occasional thing: having Jaehyun over when he’s not around. But Taeyong went home _everyday,_ only to find Jaehyun sitting beside his mom either on the dining table or on the couch in the living room. _Maybe_ Taeyong is bothered by the fact that Jaehyun and his mom are getting awfully closer, maybe he’s bothered by the fact that there’s another person in his home other than his mom when he arrives at home everyday, or maybe…

“Doyoung!” Taeyong half-shouts at his best friend sitting across him, busy texting god knows who. “Are you even listening?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “ _Yes,_ I am. Taeyong, you’re a grown ass man, just tell your mom you’re bothered by the fact that your _crush_ is hanging at your house everyday.” Taeyong pouts at his best friend, who did not even bother to look up at Taeyong; his eyes are still fixated on the screen.

“Stop texting Jungwoo. Come on, Dons. I need you on this?”

The other sighs, tapping on his phone for a few seconds before putting it down. He stares at Taeyong with eyes filled with disbelief and concern. “Look, I know you think the reason why you’re bothered is because Jaehyun’s been hanging out with your mom everyday without you, or that there’s another person besides your mom in your house every single day when you come home, but don’t you think those are way too lame excuses?”

Taeyong furrows his eyebrows, “ _What.”_ His voice deadpan.

“I mean, I always hung out at your place when I used to live next door. I was pretty close to your mom, too. You often got home and found me and your mom hanging out without you and you never looked this bothered. Tell me, Tae, what’s the _real_ reason you’re like this?”

Taeyong sank into his seat, processing every word Doyoung had just said. And he knew deep within him Doyoung was right, there _was_ another reason why Taeyong acted like this, but he wasn’t ready to dwell on that reason yet.

“Tae, are you afraid Jaehyun likes your mom? Like, in _that_ way?”

Doyoung almost regretted asking Taeyong that question because the latter literally _froze_ in his seat, and he was left with a non-functioning Lee Taeyong in front of him. Doyoung cursed himself for being too honest and for talking without any filter because then, he literally had to walk Taeyong to his class, holding the other’s waist tightly with his left hand to prevent his best friend from stumbling.

Entering Taeyong’s class wasn’t a big deal to Doyoung, since he knew almost everyone there, but that meant hearing the famous joke thrown to both of them everytime they were seen together. Doyoung sits Taeyong on his chair, ignoring the surprised look Taeyong’s seatmate was giving him. “Hey, Tae, focus.” He snaps his fingers in front of Taeyong, trying to get the other’s attention. “I’m heading back to class now.”

“What, _oh._ ” Taeyong looks around and it takes him a few seconds before realizing where he is. “I blanked out again?”

“You do it everytime you’re given a life-changing question, Mr. Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung smiles and flicks his best friend’s forehead, and Taeyong looks at him weirdly because he’s being sweet to Taeyong when he’s usually not. No, Doyoung isn’t doing this to cheer Taeyong up, he’s trying to figure something out, and all he needs is one more thing to happen before he confirms his assumption.

As if on cue, Nakamoto Yuta, the guy sitting in front of Taeyong, who’s been teasing the both of them since sophomore year, says the one thing Doyoung needs before he leaves. “What life changing question, Doyoung? Finally asked Taeyong to marry you after graduation?”

Instead of giving Yuta a biting remark, Doyoung just _smiles_ and glances at the person sitting next to Taeyong.

And right there, Doyoung finds Jung Jaehyun staring back at him, eyes piercing straight to Doyoung’s soul with his jaw clenching and his hands turning into fists.

_Bingo._

Doyoung ruffles Taeyong’s hair, with Taeyong still confused with why Doyoung’s acting like this, and walks out of the latter’s classroom with a playful smirk on his face.

_Stupid Taeyong._

* * *

 

Taeyong decided to ignore his thoughts about Jaehyun and his mom and acts normal around the both of them for a few weeks. The two have been walking home together again, but rather than heading straight home, Taeyong’s been asking Jaehyun to hang out somewhere else, like at the local café, or the cinema downtown, or maybe even at the small ice cream shop right across the town square Taeyong really likes to eat in. Taeyong likes to think this _diversion_ would make things easier for him.

But then again, Taeyong didn’t actually think his plan through.

Because now, he’s finding himself sitting in front of Jaehyun who’s enjoying their shared chocolate parfait, trying to suppress his feelings because god help Taeyong, his little crush on Jaehyun developed into something deeper.

In his defense, Taeyong thinks it’s not that hard to fall for someone who’s the epitome of perfection. Jaehyun has been nothing but perfect and Taeyong has his reasons ready if anyone starts to question Jung Jaehyun’s perfection (Taeyong has learned that he uses the word ‘perfect’ too much when he’s talking about Jaehyun.).

Exhibit A: While crossing the street once, Taeyong accidentally stumbled over in the middle, hurting himself a little in the process. Jaehyun worried so much he actually wanted to bring Taeyong to the nearest hospital for a small wound, if it wasn’t for Taeyong’s incessant assurance that he was okay. Since then, Jaehyun always had a hand on Taeyong’s waist whenever they crossed a street.

Exhibit B: The first time they went to watch a movie together, Taeyong had forgotten to bring a jacket with him, since he gets chilly easily. Inside the theater, Taeyong warmed himself quietly, but sweet, _sweet_ Jaehyun must have noticed because a second later, Jaehyun was removing his sweater, offering it to Taeyong right away.

_“But, what about you?”_

_“I’m okay. As long as you’re warm.”_

And Taeyong couldn’t help but notice that Jaehyun brought a sweater with him everyday after that.

Okay, listing all of Taeyong’s reasons would take him about ten pages more, single-spaced font size 12, justified, in bullet form _with_ justification. In short, though, all of Taeyong’s reasons led him to one endgame: him falling hopelessly in love with Jung Jaehyun himself.

No problem, Taeyong thinks, he can use his charm on Jaehyun.

Oh, _wait._

Taeyong suddenly remembers the thought he has buried deep in his mind.

_Jaehyun likes your mom, you idiot._

“Hey, Yong, you okay?” Jaehyun asks, scooping up a small portion of the ice cream. He stares at Taeyong with eyes that make Taeyong want to believe that he’s the one Jaehyun likes, not his _mom._

Taeyong snaps out of it, though, and offers Jaehyun a small smile. “Yeah, yeah, no worries. Just thinking about what Doyoung said.”

He sees the other’s face turn sour. “ _Why?_ He asked you to marry him for real?”

“No!” Taeyong says almost immediately with a rather loud voice, startling Jaehyun. He realizes the defensive stance he’s created. “I mean, no, that isn’t what he asked me. Though I wouldn’t mind marrying Doyoung, I think.” He sighs, contented with his answer.

Taeyong thinks quick tension between Jaehyun and him has gone now as he continues to eat, but before he could even bring his spoon closer to him, Jaehyun drops his spoon a little forcefully and stands up, letting out a shaky breath. “I-I need to go on ahead.” He doesn’t even wait for Taeyong’s response and just goes straight out, leaving the latter all confused and a little hurt.

 

* * *

 

Taeyong’s having the _worst_ day, so to say. Practice has dragged on for a little longer, exhausting the hell out of him. Plus, his crew looked like they decided to give Taeyong a harder time: they were dancing horribly today, moving out-of-sync and messing up the steps they have practiced for _days._

It didn’t help that Jaehyun hasn’t contacted him all day since yesterday after their little scene in the ice cream shop. Not only that, Jaehyun didn’t show up to class either, and quite frankly, the other’s absence made his heart clench and his mind a little fogged up.

So Taeyong walks home alone, a bit too stressed out and quite expectant of the things he’ll arrive to (i.e, his mom’s home cooking and her comforting hugs).

But then again, these past few weeks, Taeyong has life surprising him in ways he cannot even _fathom_.

Because instead of seeing his mom waiting for him, he’s now seeing his mom giving Jung Jaehyun a warm embrace.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

Taeyong doesn’t realize that he just said that out loud, but he couldn’t care less anyway, not when his mind’s completely dark and blank right now. The three of them stare at each other, with Jaehyun and Taeyong’s mom looking Taeyong with a puzzled look as to why Taeyong’s fuming.

Taeyong half-runs upstairs to his room and slams the door, tears welling up because _what the fuck, what the fuck was that?_

It doesn’t even take a minute before his door opens, Jaehyun walking in and finding Taeyong in a crying mess. He attempts to walk towards the latter, only to be stopped by Taeyong’s hand. “Don’t.”

“Taeyong, what- why are you crying?”

“Jaehyun.” Taeyong’s voice is fleeting with desperation and pain, “I know you like my mom, fuck, I understand _why._ But can you at least have the decency to not flirt with her in _our_ home?”

There, Taeyong said it. It’s like the weight in his heart’s lightened up a little (you know, because Taeyong hasn’t told Jaehyun the whole thing), but what Taeyong doesn’t understand is why, from a shocked and scandalized look, Jaehyun’s face transforms into a laughing fit in a split second.

“What, you think this is funny?” He asks, offended.

It takes Jaehyun more than a few seconds before he could compose himself, properly facing Taeyong with still a smile on his face that made Taeyong a lot more annoyed. “Taeyong, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You’ve been hanging out here every damn day, Jaehyun! And you come here not for me, but for my mom! My _mom._ ” He stresses the word mom out to emphasize the weight of it to Jaehyun. “Yeah, my mom’s beautiful, she’s young, and she’s the nicest person, but what the hell Jaehyun, she’s your _friend’s_ mom!”

“Taeyong-ah, I love you.”

“And you couldn’t even have the decency to—what?” Taeyong freezes up instantly and sees Jaehyun walking closer to him. He wants to stop him, but maybe he doesn’t want to, either. Jaehyun continues to step towards him until their faces are inches apart.

“Lee Taeyong, I love you.”

“B-but—“

“I helped your mom out a bit to win her approval. I know how important she is to you, and I just thought that her vote would make things a little easier for me, you know. So I _wooed_ her before I could woo you.” Jaehyun says with so much finality, and Taeyong could not help but stare at Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I had a little crush on you on the first day, but things just escalated quickly and I found myself falling for you and without any restraint, I let myself fall more and more, deeper and deeper. I mean, who would refuse to love you?” Jaehyun places his hand on Taeyong’s right cheek and strokes it with his thumb. “You’re amazing, in every way, Lee Taeyong, why would I even pass at the chance of showing you that you are?”

Taeyong lets out a shaky breath and looks down, but utters no words. Jaehyun smiles at that.

“Can I kiss you?”

Taeyong’s head shoots right up. “H-huh?”

“I said, can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asks again, a small, teasing smile lingering in his face. Taeyong nods once and Jaehyun doesn’t waste a second longer, kissing Taeyong as if his life depended on it.

Taeyong’s lips were soft, _so, so_ soft, Jaehyun just wanted to lock lips with him for the rest of his life. He circles Taeyong’s waist his arms before parting with the latter, only to see

Taeyong pouting at the loss of contact.

“So you like me back, then?” Taeyong laughs at the other’s question and bumps his head with the other’s lightly.

“What do you think?”

He feels Jaehyun’s lips on his forehead. “Let’s head back downstairs. Your mom’s a little worried.” Taeyong replies with a soft _okay_ and walks towards the door, but feels a tug on his hand. He looks back at Jaehyun, who’s eyes are fixated at their now intertwined fingers.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Bonus:

“You know, you never told me why my mom was hugging you earlier.” Taeyong held Jaehyun’s hand a bit tighter, urging an answer from the taller. He nuzzled his head closer to Jaehyun’s neck because Taeyong thinks they’re never too close, always a little short on proximity with each other.

“Ah…” Jaehyun let out an awkward stifle before telling Taeyong the whole story.

 

_“Oh, Jaehyun-ah, why the sad face? Taeyong’s out for practice again?” Taeyong’s mom greeted Jaehyun with a warm smile. “Come, I just finished cooking.”_

_“Auntie…” Jaehyun couldn’t help but sound a little shaky. “Are Yong and Doyoung dating?”_

_Taeyong’s mom lets go of the spoon she’s holding and wipes her hand on her apron before walking closer towards Jaehyun. “Oh dear, I don’t think so? I mean, Taeyong hasn’t told me anything? Why, did Taeyong tell you they were?”_

_“No, but he said he didn’t mind marrying him.”_

_“Oh, Jaehyun-ah.” Jaehyun feels her hand on top of his. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think they’re together. I’ve seen how Taeyong is with you and with Doyoung, and I don’t think Taeyong sees you the same way he sees Doyoung.”_

_“Yeah, I’m just a friend while Doyoung’s the love of his life.”_

_Jaehyun then is pulled in, a pair of arms embracing him, just like how a mother would comfort her child. “We don’t know for sure, Jaehyun-ah. I do wish Taeyong ends with you, though. It would be nice to have you as my son-in-law. Look, why don’t I ask Taeyong later to see what’s going on between him and Doyoung, hm?” Jaehyun nods in response, feeling a little comforted by her warmth. He’s about to let go when they both get startled by Taeyong’s voice coming from the doorway._

“You were jealous? Of Doyoung?” Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh at the man frowning in front of him. Doyoung, of all people, really?

“He was being sweet to you a while ago! And you said you wouldn’t mind marrying him!” Jaehyun huffed in defense, and Taeyong could only giggle at his _boyfriend’s_ reaction.

“Jung Jaehyun, there’s a difference between not minding to marry someone and actually wanting to. Now, I know it’s a little early for this, but you and Doyoung fall in different categories in there. I’m sure you know where you fall.”

Jaehyun grins. “So, you want to marry me?”

“Not now.”

Taeyong is taken aback when Jaehyun brings his face closer to his. “But you do. And I will, I’m sure of that.”

_“What the fuck,_ get this gross scene out of my view!” Taeyong pushes Jaehyun in surprise and turns his head, only to see Doyoung standing right in front of them, face painted with disgust.

“Okay, I know both of you are head over heels for each other, but can you _not_ do it on your damn porch? Have some decency, there are kids out there!”

Taeyoong rolls his eyes and scoots closer to Jaehyun, ignoring Doyoung’s complaint. “Go bother your boyfriend, Doyoung-ah. I’m sure Jungwoo’s _quite_ willing to snuggle you up.”

“Shut up, Lee. Here’s the face masks you asked from him.” Taeyong catches the bag Doyoung’s thrown at him. “Also, Jaehyun, you know the protocol, break his heart, I’ll smash your pretty face or whatever.”

“Doyoung, you can’t even kill a fucking bug.”

Said man glares at Taeyong, who’s hiding his face on Jaehyun’s chest now. “Jaehyun, your boyfriend bugged _my_ boyfriend for days for those masks. Said he wanted to look _extra_ pretty for you.”

“Oh, really?” Jaehyun asks, raising an eyebrow at Taeyong.

“I hope Jungwoo buys you that bunny onesie he’s been eyeing at.”

“Fuck you, Lee Taeyong. I hope you know what you’re getting into, Jaehyun-ah. Taeyong has his _preferences.”_ Doyoung warns Jaehyun, and the latter takes note of the other’s suggestive tone.

“Kim Dongyoung!” Jaehyun pulls Taeyong back from attempting to run after Doyoung, who’s now walking briskly to avoid the small man’s wrath.

“Easy there.” He wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and places his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “So, you have kinks, huh?”

_“Jung Jaehyun!”_


End file.
